Owners of fleet vehicles (e.g., a utility company with a fleet of service vehicles), or employers that employ persons to perform employment responsibilities while using their personal vehicles (e.g., a pizza delivery service for which delivery personnel use their own vehicles), desire that drivers of the vehicles operate the vehicles in a responsible and safe manner. For example, employers want to ensure that each employee is driving responsibly and obeying the traffic laws of their jurisdiction when driving during the performance of the employee's responsibilities.
Furthermore, many jurisdictions have enacted, or are in the process of enacting, various “distracted driving” laws. For example, in many jurisdictions it is illegal to manually text (i.e., enter text data by use of a keyboard), manually place or receive a telephone call, manually compose e-mail, or manually read e-mail on mobile communication devices while driving.
Systems that facilitate monitoring vehicle operation, however, often report data that does not account for whether the driver of the vehicle is violating a policy that conforms to local distracted driving laws and/or an employer's rules for operating communication devices while driving (e.g., an employer's driving policy requires that drivers only use communication devices in “hands free” mode while drive, or not at all while driving).